


lady peaceful

by legobatmanshusband



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Canon-typical David Rose/Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Good Person, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legobatmanshusband/pseuds/legobatmanshusband
Summary: " everybody loves a winner ,  so nobody loves me . "stevie and david have a conversation after her breakup with emir.( title + lyrics from maybe this time- cabaret )
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	lady peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> i just found this somewhere in my docs and i thought it was cute so i figured i'd post it :)

_Maybe this time I’ll be lucky_

Sleeping with David had been a mistake, and she knew that, but she had been so high at the time that all her feelings that she’d shoved into the smallest corner of her brain broke through and made her feel this sickly-sweet kind of pleasure as they tore each others’ clothes off. They had both done this so many times before. It didn’t feel passionate, but it wasn’t boring. And in the morning, when she woke up with a throbbing headache under the blood-red sheets, she didn’t know how to feel.

_Maybe this time he’ll stay_

When Stevie found out David was missing, she felt all the anxiety and regret wash over her in one giant wave. She exhaled slowly, trying not to show how relieved she was. She hoped David wouldn't come back. Not because she didn’t like him, but because she liked him too much to continue seeing him on a daily basis.

_Maybe this time_

_For the first time_

_Love won’t hurry away_

After breaking up with Emir and crying in front of Mr. Rose and receiving an insane and nerve-wracking opportunity from Mrs. Rose, Stevie told David. Her first instinct after the breakup was to text David, but she knew he was probably busy at the store with Patrick. She really wished she could tell him the whole car ride back to the motel. However, when she made it back to her apartment and shoved her packed bag into the corner by her bed, she heard a knock on her door.

Not even having taken off her dress yet, Stevie wiped viciously at her mascara-stained cheeks and opened the door gingerly, seeing her best friend’s worried expression looking back at her. The way David looked when he was worried was always something that amused Stevie. The way his eyebrows arched upward almost angrily and his lips would pinch really tightly together until they formed a thin line. But Stevie didn’t laugh this time. She hoped her face didn’t look too pathetic.

“I heard what happened,” David said sympathetically. Stevie just nodded and left the door ajar, allowing David to step in. He had a bottle of expensive whiskey, the kind Stevie bought for herself for special occasions. Her current bottle was nearly empty. He wore a sweater that read “nonchalance” across the chest, which Stevie thought was ironic and found herself wondering if David did too. He handed her the whiskey and she smiled a grateful smile.

“Thank you,” she said softly, grabbing a couple of glasses from the cabinet and pouring the chestnut brown beverage into either. David grabbed one of the glasses and took a sip, then placed it back down again and leaned one of his hands on the marble counter.

“Are you okay?” Stevie sniffled, then looked up at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just… stupid. I don’t know why I thought Emir and I were more than just- you know-” David nodded, humming a soft noise of understanding. He bit his lip and placed his free hand uncomfortably at his waist. He didn’t seem to know what to do, like his plan to comfort Stevie ended after the whiskey came out. He nodded a little more vigorously and then let out a sigh.

“Well… um… do you want to… talk about it or something?” Stevie laughed slightly. It was a dry laugh, but not edgy.

“No, it’s okay, David. Thank you for the whiskey.” David looked Stevie over once. Twice. Then he sighed again.

“Yeah, but see, the thing is, it’s not fine. You look like a mess and to tell you the truth it is very disturbing… for me.”

“Thanks,” Stevie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she began digging in her closet for a pair of sweatpants and her cleanest hoodie.

“Stevie…” David began. He didn’t use her name very often. He said it with the gentleness of someone who knew more about human contact than he did. He cleared his throat and sat down on her bed, legs tightly pressed together, hands in his lap. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“No, I know, it’s just-” he began, motioning for her to sit down beside him, which she did hesitantly.

“I feel really bad, cause I saw how much you liked Emir, and. I wish he was better, cause you looked so happy with him.”

“Thank you, David,” Stevie said with absolute sincerity. She appeared to be desperately willing an onslaught of tears back behind her eyes, but a couple slid down her face. She felt better knowing that David cared enough to tell her. It was an awkward conversation to have, but one she was grateful for. “I guess I tried to put myself out there and look where that ended me up. I just wish I had someone who loved me like you and Patrick love each other,” she admitted.

David’s lips twisted into a little smile at the mention of his boyfriend. “Well, um… I know that it’s really hard when you… break up with someone who you really liked and it feels like you’ll never feel love again but… I mean… I spent most of my life with someone new every night, so I don’t know if I can give you the best advice here, but I feel like… if there’s someone out there for you, and I know there is because you’re… honestly one of the best people I’ve ever met, then that person is just going to have to find you, And you might have to wait forever, but… even I found someone. So I know someday you’re going to find someone. And you’re going to love them so much you’ll realize that everyone before that couldn’t have possibly been the one. And I want that for you, Stevie. More than anything.”

Stevie looked at him for a long moment, then, suddenly, threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. David, slightly caught off guard, made a noise of surprise and hugged her back, tightly. Not the way he hugged Patrick, with his arms wound around his neck, but with his arms around her torso, tight and reassuring, as if to say, “I promise I won’t let you go.”


End file.
